


Put My Name on Your Lips

by elliebird



Series: Previously Posted Roswell, New Mexico Fic (2019) [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: A happy, fluffy take on a future do-over at the drive in.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Previously Posted Roswell, New Mexico Fic (2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636822
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Put My Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 02.10.19
> 
> Title inspired by Old Dominion.

The afternoon daylight is beginning to fade when Michael pulls his truck into the drive-in, behind a line of pickups bearing flags, minivans filled with families and children, and the occasional military vehicle. 

There’s a packed crowd for the Labor Day celebrations. It’s a cloudless, hot afternoon, perfect weather for a last hurrah before the end of summer. 

They find a spot near the back that isn’t over-crowded, out of the way of concessions and a distance from the screen, but perfect for when Michael inevitably loses interest in Space Jam. It’s a double feature tonight and Michael plans to stay just long enough to fulfill his promise to Alex and then drag him home for a little fun that _isn’t_ family friendly. 

Michael shifts the truck into park, kills the engine and throws Alex a look. 

The smile Alex gives him is raw and pure. It’s been three months and Michael still loses a little ground every time Alex looks at him like that, softness around his mouth and a genuine peace in those haunting eyes.

 _I know you hate it_ , Alex said this morning. _But if you come with me_ \- he trailed his fingers down, slipped his hand beneath the sheet - _I’ll let you get to third base_.   
Michael’s an idiot for Alex but completely helpless in the face of a playful Alex, looking up at him with heat in those devastating eyes, lowering his voice like he knew exactly how it lit Michael up inside. 

Alex isn’t required to be here in any official capacity, but his sense of duty wouldn’t let him skip out, despite the creative ways Michael tried to change his mind. 

_Three hours_ , Michael conceded with Alex’s smile pressed to his cheek and his fingers curled around his dick. 

Michael moves to climb out of the truck and Alex stops him, fingers on the hem of his denim shirt. “Guerin,” he says and leans across the steering column. Michael leans in, meets him halfway and accepts Alex’s kiss. 

“Is this a “thank you” kiss?” Michael asks between one breath and the next. 

Alex smiles against his mouth. “Mm, more of a “you look hot, can’t help myself” kiss.” He pulls away ruefully like he’s aware of what he’s started and now is not the time to finish it. 

Michael leans his head back against the seat with a groan. Alex gets out of the truck and Michael watches him go with the same exhilaration he used to feel when they were teenagers and falling in love for the first time. 

Michael joins Alex on the tailgate, enough space between them to sprawl comfortably. Alex hands him a bottle of beer. 

Michael’s been to more town events this summer than he had in his twenty years in Roswell, before Alex. He’s always found shit like this tedious. He’d been on the outside looking in since he, Isobel and Max crawled out of those damn pods. But somewhere between bonding over messed up home lives and making out in the backseat of Alex’s Jeep, Michael realized Alex made life bearable. Worth living. 

Alex is dressed in jeans and a green flannel button-down over a white t-shirt. He’s handsome and effortlessly sexy and despite a couple of rounds before they made it out of bed this morning, Michael’s counting the hours until he can get him alone. 

Alex glances over at him. “Stop it,” he says with a smile, bringing his beer bottle to his mouth. Michael pulls on an innocent air. “What?” 

“You can’t look at me like that here,” he says but his smile has turned private and there’s a flush of pleasure spreading down his throat. 

“You must be imagining things,” Michael says.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Alex nudges the toe of his boot against Michael’s calf. 

“Yeah well, you owe me,” Michael says. He leans in. He can smell himself on Alex. “I plan on collecting,” he lets his voice slip low for the way Alex’s breath catches and his eyes go all soft and heavy lidded, “in full.” 

Michael’s about to say something else because fuck he loves making Alex flush like that, but he’s cut off by the sound of someone calling his name. 

He looks up to see Isobel and Noah making their way through the maze of parked cars, headed towards them, holding hands and looking like the town’s king and queen. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Isobel says, smiling at both of them. _I want you to be desperately happy, Michael_ , she told him after the first time the four of them had dinner together. 

Alex, ever the gentleman, gets to his feet despite Isobel waving him off. He kisses her cheek and shakes Noah’s hand. An unsettling wave of pleasure crests through Michael. Isobel winks at him like she knows. 

“You look beautiful,” Alex tells her and Isobel preens under the attention. Michael passes Noah a beer and rolls his eyes. Alex has been charming his family for months now. 

“You’re a good influence on him,” Isobel says, like Michael isn’t right here. 

“You give me too much credit.” Alex shakes his head, smiling. “I bribed him into coming with me.” 

Isobel looks delighted. “Must have been a hell of a bribe.” 

Noah laughs. “Well, whatever the reason, glad you made it.” 

They spend a few more minutes making plans for dinner next Sunday and then they slip away to go and do whatever it is married couples who still love each other do. 

The sun begins to set, the atmosphere shifting as people quiet down, waiting for the movie to begin. Beside him, Alex is relaxed, shoulders loose. He has his hand on Michael’s thigh, casually possessive. Alex isn’t one for declarations but that’s what this is, in its own right. 

They spent the summer figuring out how to make an adult relationship work. Weeks into spending every night together and not saying a damn thing of any importance, the dam broke. A fight that had been building with every unspoken word between them spilled out of the trailer into the junkyard on a dry, windless Sunday afternoon. A reckoning. Either walk away now, or fight to make it work. They’d chosen to fight. 

An emotional exchange sparked by Michael passing on an invitation for the two of them for dinner at Isobel’s and Alex retreating into himself. They’d been keeping their relationship quiet for the time being, and Michael was just so fed up with hiding. He called Alex out on being his dirty little secret. 

_Fuck, Michael. I’m not ashamed of you_. Alex looked genuinely hurt by that. _I’m in love with you_. The realization that he’d said the words out loud might have been comical if not for the weight they carried. 

_That’s the first time you’ve said that_ , Michael said. There was a reason the two of them kept taking one step towards one another, then retreating like they’d gotten too close to the fire. Alex didn’t do confrontations and Michael had never liked emotions. Between the two of them, they had the emotional development of a twelve year old. 

Two months have passed. They spend every night together and agree not to walk away in anger. It’s far from perfect, but it’s so fucking good. 

Michael makes it an hour into the movie, having spent all of it making his way through the six pack, woolgazing and watching Alex. He finishes the last beer and decides he’s played nice long enough. 

He gets Alex’s attention with his knee, nudging his thigh. When Alex looks at him, Michael gestures with his chin to the front of the truck and gets to his feet. 

It’s dark and families with young children will be taking off soon. There are people in line for concessions, kids running around with alien antenna headbands and a group of veterans with their lawn chairs gathered in a cluster, telling stories about the good old days. 

The doors slam shut and Michael crowds Alex against the passenger side door, reaching for him like it’s been years. 

“Space Jam really does it for you, huh?” Alex laughs against Michael’s mouth. Michael could say something epically cheesy about how _Alex_ does it for him, but he focuses on quieting Alex with hands underneath his shirt and his lips coaxing Alex’s tongue into his mouth. 

The first time they made out like this was in the parking lot behind an abandoned laundromat, hidden out of the way in case someone happened to see them and tell Master Sergeant Manes. It’s fucking full circle, with most of the town at the drive in for an end of summer celebration and Michael’s got Alex Manes in his truck where anyone could see. It’s as much of a turn on as Alex with his pink mouth and darkened eyes, focused on unbuttoning Michael’s shirt. 

Michael raises his hips up off the seat to get his jeans around his thighs. Alex slips his hand in the waist of Michael’s underwear and smiles against Michael’s lips as he wraps his hand around his cock. Michael is rock hard, cock rigid against his belly and slick at the tip where he’s leaking pre- come all over Alex’s hand. 

Alex has long fingers, elegant hands that know Michael’s body inside and out, all the ways to pull pleasure from him. He smears his thumb in the fluid dripping from the tip, slicks his hand up and wraps his fingers in a loose fist around the hot, hard length of Michael’s cock. Michael’s mouth falls open and he’s useless, gasping for breath against Alex’s lips. 

Alex kisses him through it, focused on Michael like there is nothing else but this. His hand moves on Michael’s cock, working up a rhythm that already has Michael close, his balls tightening up and heat flaring through him. It’s a combination of being at the fucking drive-in, necking like they’re still kids and Alex knowing exactly how to bring Michael to his knees. 

Michael leans back against the seat as he gets close. Alex follows, shifting so he can lean in. He smells like Michael’s sheets, like home. He kisses Michael everywhere. The corner of his mouth, traces Michael’s stubble with his lips, finds the vulnerable place where Michael’s pulse beats wildly. Michael’s so fucking close, barely ten minutes into the hottest handjob of his life and he’s about to come like he’s thirteen and discovering his dick for the first time. 

He reaches for Alex. Alex hovers over him, his free hand holding Michael still with fingers on his jaw. He kisses him with an open mouth, licking between Michael’s lips. 

Michael shudders and comes all over Alex’s hand, gasping through it as Alex keeps working Michael’s cock until he’s jerking through the aftershocks. 

Alex wipes his hand on Michael’s jeans, unapologetic and grinning. 

Fuck. Michael closes his eyes, struggling to catch his breath. Beside him, Alex slips his palm inside Michael’s shirt, fingers tracing patterns into Michael’s skin like he can’t help himself. 

Several moments of quiet pass between them, soft and intimate with Alex’s weight and warmth steady against him. After a bit, Michael crowds Alex into the corner of the cab, straddling his thighs. 

Give him an hour, he’ll be ready to go again. Alex is hard beneath him, hot and turned on and breathless. He slides his palms over Michael’s stomach and chest, wraps his arms around his shoulders, arching into him. 

Michael kisses him with an open mouth, feeling the frantic beat of Alex’s heartbeat, the restless, almost desperate way he clings to Michael. 

“And what,” Michael says between kisses, feeling playful and affectionate and turned on, “can I do for you?” 

“Take me home,” Alex says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
